User blog:Jazzermb/Final Boss Concepts
I decided to use blog posts for a constructive purpose. Plot Line: The Darkitecht Realised he can't control the universe with his weak stromlings, so he took the most powerful gear in the universe and melted it into the biggest enemys making them a ton powerful! Boss 1: When you fly into the maelstrom with a the Nexus Imaginator, a Massive Battleship, A Powerfully advanced stromling ape jumps in front of you and the battleship flys off, you have to fight this super advanced ape to advance into the maelstrom After you send Rarge flying into darkness you find the darkitecht, however he flys off as Dark itrice swoops down onto the pathway ready the destroy you After destroying darkitrices legs and kicking her off the edge of oblivion you catch up to the darkitecht who instantly speeds up and you are countered by Burnstrater a Ultra Powerful Dragon that makes butterscorch look like butterscotch After destroying the dragon you find the darkitecht but he jumps into his top hot shaped ship, the cyclone, and flys off, the Nexus Imaginator then appears and lets you in to persue the cyclone, you must battle it in the battle ship After gunning down the cyclone the darkitecht flys out as the top hat smokes into the darkness he then shoots a beam of darkness at the nexus imaginator as it falls down next to you just missing you, he then flys up into the air as his staff glows with chaos energy you then fight the darkitecht in what seems like the ultimate showdown When you defeat him the darkness flys out of him and flys away he thanks you for freeing him of the chaotic energy, but right when you think its over the universe is seen maelstrom flying off of every chunk and mixing to creating the True Spirit of Darkness, The Maelstrom itself. As it grows it forms what seem like arms of chaotic purpleness and then too red eyes appear in the massive monster of the universe, Your weapons are consumed and you must beat the chaos to get them back, all you have it your armour and pure imagination, you must team up with Baron and use blasts of pure imagination to destroy the maelstrom once and for all, but it won't be easy. The maelstrom shrinks down to a small piece of darkness and the floating path grows into grass, the darkness slips away. You and the baron return to the nexus tower in the imaginator (now fixed) and are congradulated. But when you think its over garmadon is sitting in the underworld devistated that he lost his true evil power, he finds the piece of darkness in the ninjago underworld and uses it to power up himself he then creates the ultimate creature of the underworld to control ninjago once and for all, you see the island of ninjago glowing with purple chaos and fly over in your imaginator, the chatoic atmosphere brings down the imaginator and you jump out use your imagination to fly you down to safety, and then teleport into the underworld to find the creature ripping ninjago apart from the inside. He can launch his regrowing hands at you and turn them into underhands as he battles you for ninjago, once he is beaten garmadon is furious and takes all the chaos from the dead monster to enlarge himself and crush you once and for all! Once you beat him he flys up and is about to use the remaining power to desintagrate you, right when you think its over Sensei Wu comes from behind with his imagination staff and the Nexus Imaginator and they blast him to nexus towers jails of imagination. At the end a cutscene of Baron and Garmadon sitting in the jails will show and garmadon will say "I Was better at being evil then you" Baron will say "Was not!" and they will start fighting as it zooms out the show the universe and a piece of maelstrom will slowing float by the screen, the credits will show and you find yourself in nimbus station with a new mail, the mail will say "From: LEGO Universe - Congratulations you saved the universe, here is a reward, if you want to continue fighting the maelstrom fear not, Wenn Wuzzit has made the time machine go back to when you hadn't beat the maelstrom, and if you want to come back simply talk to him and he will send you back. Good Luck, Explorer!" You will be given the staff of imagination a two handed item that has a combo of 10 - 10 - 10 and can summon a blast of imagination to wipe out all enemies in the area. When your done you can view each world as it is without maelstrom, forbidden valley is light gnarled forest is now filled with pirates and the maelstrom trench is now Pirate Trench and glows with imagination, Crux Prime is now a grassy greenland world with a shooting zone in caldera mar and ninjago is cleared of skeletons. Category:Blog posts